Tricks and Treats
by The Blind Bandit
Summary: Love has strange ways of working with trick or treaters. Shlock. [Hiatus]
1. Of Masks and Kisses

**Disclaimer: …Unfortunately…**

**Unexpected**

**OoO**

"Shut up, you two!" she hissed, thwacking Barrel's head with her mask. _He _behaved; it was Lock who really put up a fight.

"You can't tell me what to do" The little devil sneered. Barrel sat comfortably on a cushy spot in their frightening tree house. These fights, to him, were more entertaining than the Pumpkin King's Halloween show…and that was something.

The two continued tossing insults and empty threats, an intrigued Barrel cramming a lollipop in his mouth.

"I'll pull that tail clean off!" Shock barked.

"I'll steal your hat!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"…Oh, yeah? I'll steal _all _of your candy."

The boy had been hit hard and he knew it. In fact, it took a moment for Lock to come back to his senses. Soon enough, a wicked smirk crept onto his face.

Barrel toppled over.

Shock shrieked loud enough to be heard in Christmas Town.

Lock walked away triumphantly.

"Whoa! Are you gonna be sick, Shock?" the lollipop wielder asked. Standing in a combination of her namesake and either hate or anger, she wiped her cheek to get rid of the kiss's wet warmth.

"Dummy..." she murmured.

Shock slipped her mask back on in hopes of hiding the light red on her pale face…as well as the giggly grin plastered where a frown should've been.

**OoO**

**I…I'm sorry, I had to. I wrote it around midnight, of course, while watching the movie itself. Hopefully they aren't too out of character, and hopefully it's a good story to launch into the TNBC fanfic community :D **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Girl

**A/N: This community needs to expand. Only 23 pages of stories? And I read it ALL last night. Can you imagine how littered my brain is right now??**

**(Shh, don't tell anyone it's healthy for you.)**

**I'm terribly pleased at the reviews—all 2 of them—so I gave it another try. In fact, to break through this writer's block, I've decided to consider either an alphabet series, or a 100 themes (Oh God.) list. I'll do 'em both, but lemme know which to do first. **

**OoO**

"_Jack! It's Boogie's Boys!"_

Shock swore at the memory. She wasn't a boy in the least! Would a boy wear a dress? No…she didn't want to think of _that. _

"Barrel, I don't look like a boy, do I?" she questioned.

"Um, not really. Most fourteen year old girls don't, so why are you asking?" he replied, just a _bit_ quizzical about his friend's statement.

"I was just thinking. Don't tell anyone, okay, stupid?"

"Fine."

------

The silly purple dress she wore years ago was replaced, now a simple—but still pretty—dress in a darker shade. Sometimes she liked to spin and the dress would twirl, wrapping around her legs as she slowed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lock asked.

"Spinning. What does it matter, huh?" Shock retorted.

"It looks weird."

"You look weird."

There was a slight pause as the girl grinned in delight, removing her hat to attempt to fluff her stringy hair.

"Lock?"

"What now?"

"…Do I look like a girl?"

Lock furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his cohort.

"Yeah, I guess," he began, "but don't you think that's a question for Sally…or another girl?"

"Sure." Shock began to walk off from a dumbfounded Lock, thinking that she had to be absolutely sure she looked like a girl.

It would be rather strange to see a what-looks-like-a-boy kiss a boy.

**OoO**

**I. Will. Edit. Don't ask where it came from, _please!_**

**(See that pretty blue button beneath? Click it. It should say review) **


	3. Annoyance, Booger, Children

**A/N: Wheeee! Alphabet, here we come!! Truthfully, I'm not too pleased with the first and last one. I really like Booger, though. Rn'R!**

**OoO**

**Annoyance**

They annoyed the crap out of each other.

He loved it.

They'd poke each other mercilessly.

She hated it.

And, when alas night came, it was each other's presence that neither loved nor hated. It was something they needed.

**Booger**

Shock didn't like to think of Lock and Barrel as boys. She referred to them as boogers. A conversation could start out nicely, and end up as:

"Go sacrifice yourself to Oogie, Booger!"

"I am not a booger! You don't see me in someone's nose, do you?!"

"You are too a booger!"

"You're a meathead!"

And the words would get nastier and nastier. But, of the two Boogers she called cohorts, the one with attitude and lovely red hair was her favorite.

**Children**

As children, they had an excuse for their wacky behavior. As children, there was no limit to insults. As teenagers, there was no one else they'd rather be with.

**OoO**


	4. Descry, Endure, Fork

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, folks! Be sure to spot and tell me anything you have to suggest or misspellings, etc. Unfortunately, once school starts I'm not going to be able to update as often. I will be writing, (During math, cough cough...) though. And if you have any alphabet suggestions, I'd be glad to either do or recognize them!**

**OoO**

**Descry**

Through cold stone was a heart.

Through a plunger there was a boy.

Through a rude and feisty personality was kindness and feeling.

She descried it.

**Endure**

"I really don't see the problem, here."

"You're really irritating."

"But you've endured _two _boys all your life. I shouldn't be a problem."

"I dunno…"

"You're weirder than ever, five years later. _Five _years later, Shock."

"Dumbass."

"Freak."  
"Of all guys to fall in love with, it _had _to be you."

**Fork**

"I want my fork!!" she hollered, wiping her mouth of excess sludge off of her mouth. _Of all days to not wear my mask…_

"You've got a broom!" Lock retorted.

"I use that to HIT people. Now gimme my fork, dum-dum!"

"Nyah…"

"If you don't give me my fork, I'll steal it while you sleep and stab you in the head!"

"It's not even that sharp, stupid."

"…hrmfgl…"

"Say please."

"What?!"

"You heard me, say please."

"No, nuh-uh. You can keep that fork."

Lock smirked, turning the weapon-like utensil in his hands.

….

….

"What the--?"

"NYAAHAA!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!" The rabid witch dashed of to her quarters in a jiffy. With the fork.

**OoO**

**For D, descry means to see what is hard to see, E was originally egg (with a rabid Barrel…heh..) but was changed because it was REALLY long and boring, not to mention pointless— in the new one, they're older--, and F…erm...What happens when I type spur-of-the-moment while half asleep and no thought. Fork. Yes. I'm aware she doesn't have one. Just because. Enjoy B:**


	5. Gun, Heartbeat, Immortal

**Gun**

They turned it, crowding over in a bunch.

"What is it…?" Lock asked.

"I think it's a poking thingie!" Barrel cried out, lollipop sticking to his head.

They pulled the brown trigger.

Shock stood there, taking a moment to recover.

"See what you did?! Bastard…" The devil punched his male cohort's side, Barrel falling on his face.

"Ghu..ri..gmlifrblek.." he said, voice muffled.

"That's what I thought!!"

"Shut it!" Shock began. "Think of the things we could do with this…"

**Heartbeat**

They lied there, simply gazing at the ceiling of their old tree-house. Barrel was somewhere, probably thinking of ways to continue spying on the two. A sleepy witch threw her head onto a young devil's chest, shutting her eyes and hearing his heartbeat.

_Tat, tat…tat, tat…_

**Immortal**

"Buh…." Barrel spurred out the word.

"Ha!! Ha. Ha. Ha. See, Barrel? I told you I could eat more spiders!" Lock did his strange little victory dance, nearly falling off his place atop the ladder. "I AM _IMMOR—"_

"Shut up, smelly Booger. I'm just as immortal as you are."

She smirked and tipped her hat.

**OoO**

**A/N: Alrighty. G's idea came from XxSweet-NightmarexX, -bow- thank you for that! And in other news, I'm pretty happy with H. As for I, don't ask…XP Review, flame, comment, do what you like. Just review!**


	6. Jack, Kick, Loony

**Jack-in-the-Box**

"Come on, hurry!" The item was opened, an insertion and then it was closed.

"Why am I doing this?"  
"Guh…I promise no funny business to you an' your girlfriend."  
"My _wife_. I hope—"

"Shush, he's coming!" Lock's shadow grew larger, a note he was getting closer. "One," Shock began, "Twoooo…"

"Shock?"

"Three!!"

The Pumpking burst out from the box, reluctantly scaring the devil out of his mind.

"What the F—"

"FISH!!!" she screeched, dashing off to nowhere.

Suddenly, Jack turned to Lock.  
"So, _you're _not going to harass me, are you?"

**Kick in the Head**

"Ow."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…Hey, Lock, why're you always hitting _me _on the head? Why not Shock?"

Shock slap-punched him in the neck.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure the Mayor has a first aid thing." The two walked out of the tree house, leaving Lock in his loneliness. Then it crashed on him that he wished it was Barrel who kicked _him _in the head.

**Loony **

"…And that is what happened on Christmas." Jack finished, not knowing why in Halloween town he decided to story-tell to three wise-kids. They could do _things. _Horrible things…

"You're crazy, Jack. Loony, loopy, insane, completely Oogie Boogie!" Barrel stated frankly. He sighed, saying,

"I've gotta go."

"Bye, Jack!!" The three chimed. The plump one in the skeleton's costume grinned.

"Think we made him stay away?" But his efforts in conversation were thwarted. Shock and Lock had crawled into the chair the Pumpking had just been in, nudging and blabbing about Christmas town. Barrel licked his lolli.

"Huh. And I thought Jack was loony."

**OoO**

**A/N: HAHAHA JACK IN A BOX GET IT??! I don't…;3;**

**This chapter is for ****XxSweet-NightmarexX, who helped me once again with letter-word hunting. J…Get it? Jack. In. A. Box. FTW. Oh, little hint of JackSally in there—duh. K goes with a prompt; you'll see it later on. Honestly, I think it would've been Jealosy, but oh well. L I tried to do justice with. But that'll do.  
Pardon the oddity, but this will happen quite often. I type, Author Note, and post. So…that's why everything in the A/N is nuts. No more Oreos O.o**


	7. Mushroom

**Mushroom**

"What could it be?" Barrel paced around the treehouse.

"Shut up, it could be alive. It wouldn't like what you were saying." Shock hissed, just as you would suspect venom would come spitting out.

"Put it on your head, maybe it'll be happier there!" Lock solemnly suggested. Barrel nudged him roughly.

"I don't want _that _on my head…it could, it could be an alien zombie head!" The witch took her had and placed it firmly on her head. "Besides, Lock, you'd look cuter with it on _your_ head."

**OoO**

**UHNNGGH This was so painful to do. It hurt mentally. Anyway, hope it doesn't melt your brain when you read. **


End file.
